Attack on To'kustar/List of Minor Characters
Minor characters are characters who only exist to fill in the plot and character development, such as family members of major characters, though these are not the only minor characters. Instead of making a page for each one of these minor characters, they will be listed here. They will be listed under the season in which they were first introduced, but alphabetically by last name under each season. Each character will be given a brief description along with a list of episodes in which they appeared. In certain cases, characters may be moved off of this list and given their own page if they become major characters later on in the series. As always, be warned for spoilers. Season one Jonah Bishop Jonah Bishop is a member of the Wall Brigade who was stationed in Teviv at the start of the series. When other branches began to help the city, he was reassigned to another city. Derek Brady Derek Brady is a member of the Wall Brigade who was stationed in Teviv at the start of the series. He was reassigned to another city when other branches began to help the city instead. Charles Butler Charles Butler is a high ranking torturer for the Forever Knights. When Vance Grace and Andrew Knowles brought Tuesday Smith in to visit with Webster Grace, he had Butler torture her. His name is a reference to Charles Butler from the series MURDER on The Everything Everything Wiki. MURDER was created by Sci, who previously worked with the creator of Attack on To'kustar on his other projects, namely Earth-19. Nolan Davis Nolan Davis was a cafe owner in Ateria. His cafe was a frequent hangout of Sven Schmidt and Arik Iverson. Mikoto Hikami Mikoto Hikami is the younger brother of Teru Hikami. He lived in Ateria, but fled the city with his parents after it became unsafe. Naomi Hikami Naomi Hikami is the mother of Teru Hikami. She lived in Ateria, but fled with her husband and younger son Mikoto after the city became unsafe. Soichiro Hikami Soichiro Hikami is the father of Teru Hikami. He lived in Ateria, but after the city was overrun by To'kustars, he fled along with his wife and younger son. Wayne Holcomb Wayne Holcomb was a former police officer in Ateria at the start of the series. After the To'kustars returned, he eventually got out of the city and joined the military. Sonia Schmidt Sonia Schmidt is the younger sister of Sven Schmidt. She moved to Teviv with her parents after Ateria became unsafe due to the To'kustars. Viola Schmidt Viola Schmidt is the mother of Sven Schmidt. She lived in Ateria, but moved to Teviv with her husband and daughter after To'kustars surrounded the city. Juniper Smith Juniper Smith was the mother of Tuesday Smith and Wendy Smith, and the husband of September Smith. She was killed by Daniel Fermi three years prior to the start of the series. Wendy Smith Wendy Smith is the sister of Tuesday Smith. She lived in Ateria, but came to Teviv after the To'kustars returned. She was finally reunited with her sister after the latter returned from her encounter with Webster Grace. Category:Lists Category:Character Lists Category:Attack on To'kustar Category:Paperluigi ttyd